


Loki x Reader: I Hate Homework (a very busy schedual)

by wonderfulfanofall



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Good Loki, Loki Feels, Loki is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulfanofall/pseuds/wonderfulfanofall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one-shot. I am writing this because I am so done with my school work I have to do and  I have to do them  over the weekend because I have tech week and I won't have time for it... sorry for this I am sooo tired.... why finals week why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki x Reader: I Hate Homework (a very busy schedual)

It was late almost midnight and you were barely done with one assignment. It may have not been helpful to go to the movies and shop during the day instead of doing your assignments. Now you were paying for it by spending the night trying to figure out what types of figurative language is being used for which quote and remembering what advice Lady Capulet gave Juliet without pulling out your textbook again. Then another thing came to your attention, you had to write an essay for science about who knows what and rehearse for your play and presentation for English.

You put the music for your play in the background, humming along and trying to remember the lyrics while reading questions to a study guide. You sighed thinking if you had any time to do this tomorrow. No, you had rehearsal at three till who knows when. You usually wake up around eleven or twelve on the weekends, if your mother didn't take you to church. If you slept in then it would take you an hour or thirty minuets to get ready(you like to dress nice on the weekends) , then you would have to eat and you enjoyed food; another half hour. By then it's two and it takes a half an hour to get to your practice at three. You would have thirty minuets to get something done, it wasn't enough but it would do.

You stopped what you were doing and rubbed your tired eyes. You could do some of this tomorrow and hope practice ends early or you could get this over with and not have to worry about it.

"What's wrong, my dear?" said a familiar velvety voice.

You didn't look at who it was, "Hi, Loki..."

Yes it was the God of Mischief himself. He sometimes visited you for no reason, or if he was bored and needed someone to mess with. You didn't mind his visits, but now was not the time.

 "What's wrong?" Loki repeated.

"Life," you answered.

"What about it this time?"

"Eh..."

Loki examined your work spread on your bed along with your script.

"You're pushing yourself too much, dove," Loki said.

"I know... I'm so tired."

Loki sat beside you and gently took the packet from your lap and read it.

" _The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet_ Reading Strategy? "

"My English Teacher is preparing us for a final and an essay... and it's due Thors- sorry- Thursday," you explained.

"Why not finish this packet during the week?"

"Can't... tech week... I usually don't get home till like...nine... and I don't get home from school till like four and I have to do chores and feed myself-"

"And it's a long drive and you like to get stuff done and you don't want to quit this because you need the theater experience if you want to become famous one day," Loki finished.

You huffed and crossed your arms. Loki lightly chuckled and cupped your face.

"You do amaze and amuse me," Loki said and kissed your forehead.

"Meh," you grumbled and snatched the packet back from Loki.

"What are you listening to?" Loki asked, pulling an ear bud from your ear and placing it in his own.

"That's gross... I could have an ear affection or something," you said dully.

  
"Is this really stressing you out that much, my little bird?" Loki questioned.

"Yes I just want to sleep and get paid for watching Netflix or something!" you cried.

"And for your amazing talent," Loki added. "Is this song apart of your play? I quite enjoy it."

"No, that's from Wicked, I'm doing Into the Woods..."

"Then why listen to it?"

"Because it's a good song and I'm singing it for a class project just for entertainment purposes of my own, to get an 'A', and because I'll probably never play Elphaba...and Tiger Lily, why does tech week have to be during those auditions?!"

Loki comforted you as you covered your face with your hands.

"Calm down my angel of music," Loki cooed, "like I said, you're pushing yourself too much. Now tell me about tragic story that is causing you stress."

"It's about two stupid teenagers that think they're in love and kill themselves because they're stupid the end," you said monotone.

"Well then, you must be extremely tired if you're not explaining the story the way you explain things," Loki commented.

"Loki, I don't have time for this, I'm tired and I don't know if I want to finish this off or try to make time for this!" you whined.

Loki looked a little offended, but then he sighed and held you close. His armor was uncomfortable but you respected his attempt to make you feel better.

"My little, you just rest, I'll tuck you into bed-"

"But-"

"I know," Loki interrupted.

He cleared your bed of your backpack and papers then gestured for to lay down.

"That's not what I meant..." you said.

You tried to get your work back from Loki but he held onto it.

"Loki, I'm sorry for complaining a lot I know it's like really unnecessary and I asked for this, but please give me my work I'll finish it now and I'll just sleep in-"

"Get into bed," Loki commanded.

"Loki-"

"Now!" Loki growled.

Terrified, you laid down in your sheets obeying Loki. Loki placed your homework on your dresser and tucked you in like he promised.

"I'm sorry for being harsh, just rest now," Loki said.

"Oh-ok..." you gave in and closed your eyes.

*                                               *                                               *

You woke up and checked the time on your phone: twelve-thirty. You groaned and got out of bed wishing you had more time but then stopping the complaints in your head. You looked to your counter for hair brush but instead found your homework packet....complete! You looked to the rest of your homework: figurative language assignment, done, essay for science, done, essay for health(you forgot about that one) done! And better yet Loki had put better arguments and evidence on your handout for your other essay- wait Loki!

You looked at the note Loki left you under all the homework.

_My Dear Little Star,_

_I took the liberty of doing the work for  you. Now don't expect this every time you complain you have to do things on your own and I might not be here to help. You were right, those teenage lovers were stupid, but so was your evidence... so here's some more to hopefully get you a good grade. Also, learning about your planet's water cycle, ocean, and atmosphere was interesting. However I am disgusted by your health subjects and the side affects  of a unhealthy lifestyle._

_Love,_

_Loki_

_p.s. don't consume too much alcohol, use Tabaco products, or get cancer._

 

You laughed at the last bit and got ready for the day with a smile on your face.

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. I wrote this instead of finishing my work... yay procrastination! I should stop complaining...sorry again...
> 
>  
> 
> Someone please explain why out of all my works this one has the most notes????


End file.
